Re-Birth
by Metallica1147
Summary: After the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Veezara was able to survive thanks to the help of a Daedric Prince, but that Daedric Prince had another reason for saving Veezara. What is his plan? What does connection does Veezara have with this plan? This is my first Elder Scrolls Fan Fic and PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME ON GRAMMAR! I do my best fixing those mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Just for this story, don't picture the Dovahkiin as the Listener for this story. Just trust me, I'll tell you all who he is later on in the story._

**Re-Birth**

**Chapter 1**

A few hours after the incident of the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, the only reminding survivor that was left in the sanctuary awoke. It was Veezara who survived the fire, but was left wounded and burnt. He looked around and saw there was just nothing left but the burnt ashes of his formal brothers and sisters. Veezara slowly walked around to see if he could find anything. Only found dead bodies, and of course, Astrid.

Veezara turned around and left the sanctuary. He knew deep down inside he couldn't face the Dark Brotherhood anymore. All he wanted is to serve the Brotherhood and make Astrid happy. But since she is dead, he has nowhere to turn. He limped into Falkreath and feel to his knees as soon as he entered town. The guard at the gate helped the Argonian up.

"Are you alright?" asked the guard.

"Uggh," Veezara groaned in pain, "I, I think so…"

"Here, let me help you to the Inn."

The guard put one of Veezara's arms on his shoulder and took him into Dead Man Drink's. The guard was nice enough to rent Veezara a room for the night and get him anything that could heal him. The guard helped Veezara into his room.

"You look like you were near death there, Argonian," said the guard. "What happened to you?"

"Well, my family was killed by the Penitus Oculatus."

"Wait…you mean you're a member of the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Well my outfit is a dead giveaway, even with all the blood marks."

The guard slowly took off his helmet to think about what to do in this moment. He looked back at the wounded Argonian and said.

"You know I have arrest you for who you are and what you've done."

"I had a feeling. Do as you wish, I'm in no condition to put up a fight."

"…Sigh. I won't do it."

"Why not, won't that get you in trouble?"

"Only if anyone finds out. I believe in second chances for everyone, no matter what race or even if they're evil."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm in your debt now."

"Don't mention it. Now lets see if I can get you some healing potions."

The guard walked out of the room and tried to buy some health potions. While Veezara waited, a mysterious voice from no where spoke to him. The voice of the Daedric Prince, Dagon.

"Ahh, your finally awake and alone at the perfect time." Dagon said.

"Who's there?" asked Veezara. "Show yourself!"

"Calm down mortal, I come in peace if you allow it."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm just here to see if you're going to repay the favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now!"

"What do you-"

"Why is it that you were able to survive the fire in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary? Was it because of a certain Daedric Prince saved your life?"

Veezara was silent, had nothing to say after that.

"Yeees. I spared your life. I spared you going to the Void."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Now, unless you want me to kill you were you sit right now, do as I say!"

Veezara looked at his lap and found Mehrunes' Razor sitting there. He picked up the dagger and had a bad feeling in his gut about what he was going to say.

"Now then, to prove your worth I need you to use that dagger and kill the guard who helped you." said Dagon.

"No, I can't. He helped me, he didn't turn me in, and-"

"I. Have. Spoken!"

The guard walked in with a health potion and gave it to the wounded Argonian.

"Here, drink this." He said, as he handed him the potion.

Veezara hid the dagger before the guard could see it and drank the potion. He felt a whole lot better, and felt like he could keep going.

"Thank you…" Veezara said. "Um, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Could you close the door?"

The guard turns his back and closes the door. With quickness, Veezard put his hand over the guard's mouth and slit his throat. The guard started to bleed to death, and quickly he died. Vezzara put away Mehrunes' Razor and heard Dagon's voice once again.

"Goood. Gooooood. You can still murder in cold blood. You will need that." Dagon said.

"What do you want from me?" asked Veezara.

"In time I will reveal, but first I have a task for you. Go to Darkwater Crossing, and there you will meet an Argonian named Derkeethus. Tell him to join you in your 'adventure.'"

"It will be done…"

Veezard took the guard's Imperial Bow, Steel Arrows, and hid the body under the bed. It wasn't going to be long for someone to find the body so he had to leave quickly. He ran out of town and made his way to Darkwater Crossing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After days of traveling, Veezara finally made it to Darkwater Crossing. It was late at night so everyone was in bed, expect for one. It was Derkeethus, who was on night patrol for the Mine. He had his hunting bow and some iron arrows, and is just barely trying to stay awake. Veezard walked to his sleepy egg brother to confront him.

"Are you Derkeethus?" asked Veezara.

"I…gah!" Derkeethus mumbled, as he tired to wake himself up. "I am. Excuse me but I am very tired. Haven't gotten much sleep in days."

"What's wrong?"

"Well ever since I got saved by a Nord from Darkwater Pass, I really didn't get the nicest welcome home party. I've been sent to be on night patrol ever since I came back."

"Isn't that the guards job?"

"It was, but the Stormcloaks rather be in the mine drinking their Ale."

"Well how about you come with me in my adventure?"

"I wish I could take you on that offer, however I can't just leave. I'm assigned to work here and unless the Mine Boss says so I can't leave."

"Who's the Mine Boss?"

"A Dummer named Sondas Drenim. He's always in the mine."

"I'll go talk to him."

Veezara went inside the mine to talk to the Dark Elf. As he entered he saw Sondas mining and two Stromcloak soldiers drinking Ale. Veezara walked over to the Dummer casually, hopefully not getting the guars suspicious.

"Are you Sondas Drenim?" asked Veezara.

"Yes, yes," said the Dummer. "If you're looking for work just mine some ore and give it to me."

"I'm actually here to talk about Derkeethus."

"What about that lizard?"

"He wishes to come with me in my adventure."

"And what is he going to do when he's out there with you, get caught by more Falmers? I don't think so."

Veezara pulls out Mehrunes Razor and puts the tip right on Sondas's neck. "Now you listen here, Derkeethus is coming with me, even it means I have to kill you!"

The guard quickly got up, pulled out their steel battleaxes, and surrounded the Argonian.

"Put down the dagger and come quietly!" demanded the guard.

Veezara knew no matter what move he made it would get him killed by at lease one of the guards. But he took the risk. Veeaara stabbed one of the guards in the gut, quickly pulled out and went to stab the other guard, but he wasn't quick enough. The guard knocked him down, making Veezara drop his blade. The Stormcloak raised his hammer in the air to strike the Argonian, but out of nowhere a arrow came and nailed the Stromcloak right on the head, killing him instantly. The arrow came from no other then Derkeethus. He ran up to Veezara help him out.

"Are you okay?" asked Derkeethus.

"Just fine," Veezara said, with a chuckle. "I've been though much worse."

Derkeethus helped his fellow egg brother up but had a displeased look on his face.

"Thanks to you I'm now a criminal."

"You'll get used to it."

All of a sudden the voice of Dagon came back and talked to the two Argonians.

"Ahh. Welcome Derkeethus, welcome!" said Dagon.

"What's that voice, who's speaking to us?" asked Derkeethus.

"It's the Daedric Prince, Dagon." Veezara answered.

"Yes, it is I, and I've told Vezara to come here and recruit you."

"Recruit me for what?"

"In time, I will relieve. But first I need to see your worth. Kill Sondas Drenim."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Veezara will have to kill you."

Derkeethus knew he didn't have much of a choice. He took an arrow, and aimed with his bow. Sondas Drenim begged for mercy. Promised to give Derkeethus anything he wanted. But the Argonian didn't listen, and shot the arrow right between the Dark Elf's eyes, killing Sondas Drenim.

"Impressive," said Dagon. "I actually didn't think you had it in you."

"After all the treatment I've received when I came back, it was a pleasure doing that." Derkeethus said, with an evil smile on his face.

"Excellent, you'll be a perfect addition to the new faction. Now then, I want you both to head on to the College of Winterhold. There you will meet an Argonian mage named Phantom-Fish. Recruit him as well."

"As you wish, Lord Dagon." Both said Veezara and Derkeethus.

Veezara and Derkeethus quietly walked out of Darkwater Crossing and made their way to the College of Winterhold where they will meet Phantom-Fish.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I do NOT OWN the following new character that appears in this chapter! He was created by VoicesFromTheDark on Youtube. Look him up. ^_^_

**Chapter 3**

Vezzara and Derkeethus made it to the College of Winterhold, but were stopped at the entrance by the Altmer, Faralda.

"Halt," said the High Elf. "No will pass this bridge and enter the college."

"We're here just to look for someone." Veezara said.

"Oh, and who are you looking for?"

"Phantom-Fish," replied Derkeethus. "He's an Argonian like us."

"Ah yes, Phantom-Fish, the newest addition to our college. But do you want with him?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Well he's a student here at the college, so it does make it my concern."

"Well is there a way to convince you to let us in?"

"Perhaps. If you can show me one Expert level spell I will let you in."

"But I don't know any spells."

"I do," said Veezara.

"Then show me, and I'll let you in."

Veezara summoned a green light from his hands, but instead of using his spell on the symbol he cast the spell on Faralda, which made her fell to the ground, unable to move.

"I didn't know you knew Magicka." Derkeethus said.

"I don't," replied Veezara, as he pulled out a scroll. "I just know how to read spells off scrolls."

Veezara put his hand into Faralda's pocket and took the main gate key so they could gain entrance to the college. They quickly ran across the bridge.

"Wait, doesn't paralysis spells only work for a few seconds?" asked Derkeethus.

"I had a few friends from the Dark Brotherhood make it last longer," said Veezara.

The two Argonians made it to the main gate and went inside the college. The walked around the campus to look for the Argonian, but wasn't easy. They looked in the Hall of Attainment, wasn't there, the Hall of Elements, wasn't there either. The Hall of Countenance, but still wasn't there. They checked the Arcanaeum, but still no signs of an Argonian wizard.

They started to ask around the college if they seen Phantom-Fish. They finally got an answer from one of the students, J'zargo.

"He's in The Midden." The Khajiit answered.

"Why is he down there?" asked Veezara.

"He chooses to be down there. He works on strange spells that I've never seen before."

"And where is The Midden?"

"Down there."

J'zargo pointed to a trap door where The Midden was. Veezara and Derkeethus went inside The Midden and looked for Phantom-Fish. They looked deep inside, still finding nothing but dead draugrs, spiders, and skeletons. But finally, they found someone, he was wearing full black mage robes, and he had an Argonian tail.

"Are you Phantom-Fish?" asked Veezara.

"I am," said Phantom-Fish, as he turned out facing them. "Who are you?"

"I am Veezara, and this is Derkeethus. We came looking for you."

"And why are you looking for me?"

"We need you to come with us on our adventure."

"Hmm…yes leaving the college would give me more opportunities to use my Magicka, but I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I promised my family I would stay here. I can't just leave like that."

"Well there has to be a way for you to come with us."

"…Well if I were to get kicked out then I could come with you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have an idea."

Phantom-Fish explained the plan to the two other Argonians and set out to execute it. They left The Midden and entered the Hall of Elements where Jarl Korir would come to the college and see if it's actually safe now. All the members of the college were at attendance, and the students were ready to show what exactly the master wizards were teaching them. Students went one by one showing their spells that were safe. So far the Jarl and his two guards were impressed, but then it was Phantom-Fish's turn. He used his conjuration skills and summoned a Strom Atronach.

Jarl Korir was amazed and started to believe that the college was now safe after all these years. But then, the Strom Atronach attacked the Jarl and his guards. The master wizards attacked the Strom Atronach, and were able to destroy it before it could kill the Jarl.

"I knew it!" shouted Jarl Korir.

"Please, you have to understand this was a mistake!" said Tolfdir.

"Oh this was a mistake. I should of never let you convince me to give you wizards a second chance!"

The Jarl and his guards left the college and went back into town. Tolfdir confronted Phantom-Fish and said.

"You realize that you ruined the chance for the college and Winterhold to be at peace for good?"

"I do, and I have my reasons for what I've done." Phantom-Fish said.

"That's it. Your expelled from the College of Winterhold. You are never allowed to come back."

"Fine by me."

Phantom-Fish gathered his stuff and left the college with his egg brothers. Once they reached outside in Winterhold, Lord Dagon came to them once again.

"Excellent," said Dagon. "My plan is almost complete."

"Lord Dagon, what is this plan of yours?" asked Veezara. "And what does this have to do with Phantom-Fish, with Derkeethus, with me. How does this benefit us?!"

"Patience, Argonians, patience. I just have one more thing for you to do and when all will revealed soon. But first, go to my Shrine, there is someone waiting for you. Someone who will be great value to us. Once you get there, all will be revealed."

The three Argonians traveled to Dagon's Shrine where the re-birth will start, and Skyrim will have a whole new threat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The three Argonians made it to Dagon's Shrine where the plan was to be revealed finally. They climbed the stairs and saw an Argonian with Deadric armor and wearing a Shrouded Hood. He turned around to face the three other Argonians. He stared straight into their eyes with his vampire eyes.

"So this is the meat you bring us, Lord Dagon?" asked the Vampire Argonian.

"Yes," said Dagon. "They are the ones that will help us rise in power."

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Said the Vampire Argonian.

The vampire Argonian pulled out his Deadric two hand sword and began combat with the Veezara, Derkeethus, and Phantom-Fish. Derkeethus pulled out his bow and attacked with his ranged attacks, Phantom-Fish summoned his Strom Atronach; Veezara pulled out Mehrunes' Razor, and attacked the Vampire Argonian. However the Vampire was easily able to over power all three Argonians, but that still didn't stop them form fighting. The Strom Atronach went for a powerful blow, but the Vampire dodged it and used his sword to cut off the legs of the Atronach, killing it.

Derkeethus shot an arrow to the Vampire's chest, but he quickly took it out like it was nothing to him. Phantom-Fish used his fire destruction magic on the Vampire, which made the Argonian stumble back. Once the flames cleared, Veezara ran in and used his dagger to stab the Vampire right in the knee. The Vampire Argonian took the dagger out of his knee, but was quickly kicked hard in the face by Veezara. He fell down on his back, and before he could get up, the three Argonians surrounded him, waiting to attack if he made any sudden moves.

"Ha ha ha," the Vampire laughed. "Ow…very impressive. You do have what it takes."

"What it takes for what?" asked Veezara.

"Come with me inside." Said the Vampire Argonian.

The Vampire Argonian got up and slowly made his way inside leading his eggs brothers inside. Once they got into further inside, the Vampire opened a small locked cage, and inside was a switch. He pushed the button and it opened a secret passage. He led them down the stairs, and down there was a sanctuary that looked similar to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary but smaller, and had banners with a familiar logo that Veezara remembered.

"That logo," said Veezara. "It can't be…"

"But it is," said the Vampire Argonian.

"Dagon, what is the meaning of this?" asked Veezara

"You mean you don't know, Veezara?" asked Dagon. "I'm bringing back the Shadowscales."

"Why? You know I failed at saving them years ago, just like I failed the Dark Brotherhood." Said Veezara.

"Yes, but everything happens for a reason. And this will not just help you, but it will help me." Said Dagon

"How?" Asked Veezara.

"You see, the Dark Brotherhood still lives with the Listener still alive, however, they won't live much longer." Said Dagon

"What are you saying?" Asked Veezara.

"Together, all of us will destroy…The Dark Brotherhood!" Exclaimed Dagon.

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Veezara.

"Think about it. The Dark Brotherhood is weak, which gives us the perfect chance to strike! All four of you Argonians are hungry for your own desires. Phantom-Fish, you wish for your magic to become stronger, and more powerful! Derkeethus, you want revenge on for formal friends from Darkwater Crossing for them treating you like nothing. And Veezara, with the re-birth of the Shadowscales you can redeem yourself, and me, and my friend here, Godzummy, the one you just fought, is here to help." Stated Dagon.

"What kind of name is Godzummy?" asked Phantom-Fish.

"What kind of name is Phantom-Fish?" asked Godzummy.

"Touché." Replied Phantom-Fish.

Veezara let out a big sigh, and said. "I'll do…we'll do. We'll take out the Dark Brotherhood, and restart the Shadowscales."

"Wonderful," said Dagon. "Now then, Godzummy let them know the next step of the plan."

"As you wish, Lord Dagon," said Godzummy. "Alright. I recently found out the Dark Brotherhood's next contract. They are set to assassinate an Imperial Legion Legate. If we can make that kill first, and kill the Dark Brotherhood member who assigned to make the kill, it will get their attention. Veezara, I'm sending you to make the kill, now head over to the Imperial Camp near Riften. That's where the targets will be."

"I'm on my way." Said Veezara.

Veezara left quickly and went to the Imperial Camp to make his kill and bring the Shadowscales up form the ashes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Veezara arrived at the Imperial Legion Riften camp when everyone was asleep. He looked out for the Dark Brotherhood assassin, but he wasn't there yet. He waited in the shadows, not moving a muscle while he waited for the assassin. After an hour of hiding, the Dark Brotherhood assassin arrived at the Imperial Camp. He started to sneak his way to the main tent where Legate Fasendil was sleeping. The Nord assassin slowly made his way near the camp, but then from the shadows a sharp steel dagger came and hit the assassin right in his arm. The assassin tried his best not to let out a sound of pain, so he quickly pulled out the dagger and followed Vezzara that ran deep into the woods.

Veezara lead him deeper and when they were far enough where none of the guards would hear, they begun battle. The assassin pulled out his Ebony dagger, and Veezara pulled out Mehrunes' Razor and tried to stab one another. The both of them dodged each attack, moving with quick stealth. The assassin sliced Veezara's wrist, which made a deep cut. Veezara held his wrist in pain, but went back to battle with the Dark Brotherhood assassin and was able to strike back with a small stab to the stomach. Veezara tried to take advantage, but the assassin punched him in the face, making Veezara drop his dagger.

The assassin went for another attack with his dagger but Veezara grabbed his arm, flipping him over his shoulder, making him go to the ground hard on his back. However the assassin grabbed Veezara's legs and flipped the Argonian on his back. Both Nord and Argonian quickly got up on their feet and began to fist fighting till one of them were able to get their dagger. The Dark Brotherhood assassin punched Veezara hard on the side of his face, which made the Argonian bend out and hold his face. But he still wasn't done, the Nord, with the tip of his boot, kicked Veezara right in the face, causing him to bleed from the nose critically.

Veezara fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath and try to get back into this fight. He couldn't give up though, this was his last chance to prove himself and he wasn't going to let his chance die by him dieing right here, right now. The assassin walked over to Veezara with his dagger, kicked him down to the ground, and went for the final stab. But the Argonian blocked it, and with all his might he was holing the wrist of the Nord with all his strength, just to stay alive. Both, with all their might, pushed back and forth with so much force. Just then Veezara was able to overpower the Nord, and he quickly crawled to his dagger.

The assassin ran to the Argonian to try to give the final blow again but Veezara blocked the attack with Mehrunes' Razor. Veezara got up and started to fight the Dark Brotherhood assassin once again with daggers in hands. Both Nord and Argonian attacked one another with vicious slashes, with each one having more fury then the last. Veezara landed an attack on the assassin's bad arm that was hit by that steel dagger. The assassin put his hand on his wounded arm, which gave Veezara the chance to attack once again. He sliced off the hand of the assassin's where he was holding his dagger. He fell to his knees, holding his bleeding wrist. The Argonian picked up the Ebony Dagger, and used both weapons to stab him right on the head. The Dark Brotherhood assassin quickly died.

Vezzara put both daggers away and made his way back to the Imperial Legion camp. Veezara tried his best not to breathe too hard to wake up any of the guards. He made it to the main tent, and with the Ebony dagger, he stabbed Legate Fasendil right on the side of his neck, and he just started moving and twisting it to make it more painful and effected. The High Elf quickly chocked from the dagger and by his own blood, and before even realizing it, he died. Veezara left the dagger clogged into his neck and quickly made his leave.

Meanwhile, right when the kill was made, over at the Dawnstar Sanctuary a presents was felt by the Night Mother.

"Listener…" whispered the Night Mother. "Listener…"

Just then, a blind Breton Mage wearing shrouded robes got up from his chair and approached the Night Mother.

"Yes, Night Mother?" asked the Listener.

"A new threat has come to my attention. Tomorrow night, they will come…"

"Who?"

"That Shadowscales…Once they come, you and the Dark Brotherhood will send them to the Void!"

"It will be done."

"And remember Listener, if we die, we will take them with us to the Void!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Shadowscales arrived at the Dawnstar Sanctuary, but waiting for them outside was a small army of ghost of past members of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Should of known they been expecting us." said Veezara.

"Don't worry," said Dagon. "Let me handle this."

From the ground in front of them a large light lit up and an army of ghost of past Shadowscales members and all of them began combat with the undead Dark Brotherhood. Dagon gave them the order and all four members ran inside the sanctuary. Once they got in, they made their way down inside, but was quickly greeted by the Dark Brotherhood, the female Dark Brotherhood Initiate, Cicero, Nazir, and of course, the Listener.

"The Shadowscales," said the Listener. "You have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood. Have you forgotten your loyalty to the Brotherhood?"

"Times change Listener, and now its time for you to die!" said Veezara.

The battle begun, but the Listener ran into a secret room instead of fighting with the Brotherhood. Veezara followed him while the rest of the Shadowscales fought against the rest of the Dark Brotherhood. Once Veezara entered the door to the secret passage way the Listener was gone, but he could hear his voice echo around the coldness of the passage way.

"Oh Vezzara," said the Listener. "You were nothing but a puppet. I could see it the first day I joined the Dark Brotherhood. All you wanted to do was just serve Astrid she was just the master pulling your puppet strings. Did you really believe she thought of you as a part of our family?"

"I live to only serve to the Shadows!" sated Veezara. "No more will the Shadowscales just be a servant to the Dark Brotherhood, but the greater evil of all of Tamriel."

"Such a happy fantasy, too bad it won't ever come true. Now lets see how you best against one of your own."

Just then a fiery hole from the ground opened and from that hole a female Argonian with two Daedric Daggers jumped from the deepest depths from Oblivion. She was wearing full shrouded armor with her hood covering all of her face, expect for her all white eyes and part of her red scales. Veezara pulls out his own dagger, ready for battle with the Argonian from Oblivion. The female Argonian lunged forward at Veezara with her daggers, but Veezara dodged the attack. He slashed at her right shoulder but she still stood.

"You think a small cut will defeat me?" The female Argonian asked.

"I will take you down no matter what." Veezara said.

They then started fighting each other with their triumphant victory in their minds. Veezara was trying to slash at the female Argonian but she kept on dodging his attacks with many acrobatic moves. The female Argonian then drop kicked Veezara in the face, knocking him down. Veezara tried to get up but the female Argonian got on top of Veeszara, putting both daggers on his neck, ready to slice his head right off. Veezara thought quickly though and he head butted the female Argonian in the head without cutting any part of his neck with her daggers. The female Agronian got up letting go of her daggers, which gave Veezara the chance to get up. Veezara got up and tackled her down. He then held the dagger to her throat to make sure she couldn't get up and attack him.

"You think you're tough now?" Veezara asked.

"Not really." The female Argonian said, as she slid down between his legs and breaking free.

The female Argonian elbowed Veezara in the chest and quickly back punched him in the face, making him drop her daggers. She picked up both her daggers and began attacking Veezara once again. Veezara quickly took out Mehrunes Razor (His dagger) and blocked both daggers before it could reach him. He kicked the female Argonian in the gut to take the pressure off of him. The female Argonian fell to the ground with her daggers flying out of her hands. She tried to reach for them but was blocked by Veezara.

"Now I will end you once and for all," said Veezara.

"Wait!" said the Female Argonian. "Don't do it!"

"Why not?"

Veezara heard what she had to say. But from from the end part of the secret passageway, screams of death were heard. The Listener knew the Female Argonian was dead and Veezara was coming for him next. Some time passed on the Listener heard nothing more but footsteps, and from the dark corner, Veezara came with Mehrunes' Razor in hand.

"Well there," said Veezara. "Its about time for this all to come to an end."

"It seems so," said the Listener, as he summoned lighting from his hands. "Say goodbye, bitch."

"Goodbye, bitch."

Battle between both leads has now begun. The Listener shot lighting at Veezara but Veezara dodged the lightning bolt by jumping to the left at a corner. This gave Veezara an opportunity to rush at him and slash him with the Mehrunes' Razor. But that opportunity was struck short when the Listener shot him with a lightning spell that brought Veezara down for a short while. He then got up and started running in zigzags as the Listener was shooting lightning at Veezara, but he kept missing his shots. Veezara jumped up for an attack, but the Listener shot a lighting bolt right at Veezara, which made the Argonian fly all the way to the wall.

Veezara was struggling so much in this fight, but he still had to fight and not let down the Shadowscales. Veezara slowly got up, he was still banged after everything he's been though the past few days, but that still wasn't going to stop him. Veezara quickly ran to the Listener, dodging all lighting bolts shot at him. The Argonian sliced the Breton in the gut, making him bleed, but that didn't stop the Listener. The Listener picked up the Argonian and threw him to the other side of the room. Veezara quickly got up and started dodging his lightning attacks and started to slash another wound at the Listener. Unfortunately he missed again. But this time he dodged a punch from the Listener. This gave Veezara an opportunity to punch at the Listener. The Listener flew back and hit the wall. Leaving Veezara a good chance to kill him. Veezara went for the kill but was shocked by lighting right in his left eye, which made the Argonian blind in that eye. Veezara tired to see but it was hard for him to see without both his eyes. The Listener started to summon a spell, and used full shock magic on Veezara, which sent tons of electricity into Veezara's body. The Argonian fell to the ground in pain, and near death. He dropped his dagger and was on the ground trying to regain his strength.

"Had enough? I could kill you on the spot. It would make things easier." The Listener said.

Veezara needed his strength to continue on. He needed to fight him with whatever he got. But he just didn't have it in him. The Listener used his magic to summon the spell again to finish Veezara once and for all. Veezara couldn't do anything to stop him; he knew that this was the end. The Listener summoned the rest of the spell and was ready to use it on the Veezara. But before he landed the final strike, he felt like something just went though him. He looked down and saw an arrow tip sticking out of his chest. He turned around to see where the arrow came from. It was the female Argonian! She shot another arrow at the Listener's head before he could do anything, and he was killed. Veezara used half of what little strength he had to look at the female Argonian.

"Cutting it kinda close there don't you think?" asked Veezara.

"I saved you didn't?" asked the female Argonian, with a grin. "So that's what counts."

"I guess so. What's your name anyways?"

"Hunts-With-Wolves, now come on, lets join up with the rest of our guild."

Hunts-With-Wolves helped Veezara up and took him to the Shadowscales. They arrived at the main part of the sanctuary and saw that the rest of the members of the Dark Brotherhood were dead, and the Shadowscales were standing tall.

"I knew these chumps wouldn't stand a chance against you." Said Veezara.

"But it looks like the Listener did a number on you." Said Derkeethus.

"Well thanks to our new friend here, I wouldn't be here."

"Very well done, Hunts-With-Wolves," said Dagon. "I know you would be the perfect choice for the job."

"Happy to serve, Lord Dagon." Said Hunts-With-Wolves.

"What? You mean Dagon sent you?"

"Surprised? Lord Dagon had a feeling the Dark Brotherhood won't be a handful. So he revived me from the depths of Oblivion to serve the Shadowscales."

"Well I'm glad you're our newest member."

"And now, the Dark Brotherhood is dead." Said Dagon. "I personally took care of the Night Mother, and now the Shadowscales live once again thanks to me."

"And I thank you Lord Dagon."

"Now then, go back to my shrine and begin your new life as the new assassin guild in Skyrim. And all of you take these."

Items appeared on the ground, there were five pieces of armor each for all five members. It looked similar to the Thieves Guild armor but it was all black. They all put on their new armor and felt like new Argonians. But for Veezara he got an evtra pieve of armor, it was an eye patch, for now blind eye. The Shadowscales made their leave and went back to Dagon's Shrine. There was now a new evil in Skyrim, a new group of assassin, and they will bring havoc to first Skryim, and then all of Tamriel.

**The End**


End file.
